Polaris
Background Aaron Yoo was once a physics student at City University of New York, assisting in some truly cutting edge experiments with electromagnetism. Unfortunately, his zeal to earn good grades and get into a prestigious job, he ignored safety warnings and continued to work during a thunderstorm. The next thing Aaron remembered was waking up on the other side of the lab, his body one big ache. The window was shattered, rain was blowing inside, and his equipment was half-melted and smoldering. Trying to save his notes from the rain, but too weak to stand up yet, he gestured feebly at the lab table -- only to have the metal table slide across the floor toward him. He tried it again, this time snagging some instruments from the counter nearby. The notes were soon forgotten as he tested the extent of his control over magnetism. Before long, he could not only attract and repel ferrous objects, but emit blasts of electricity, protect himself in a magnetic bubble, and even fly! That was the end of Aaron Yoo's academic career. Who needed a fancy degree to get rich when you had superpowers? Aaron fashioned a costume for himself and christened himself "Polaris". He then went on a robbery spree that only ended when the White Rabbit, a member of the Denver Defenders, used her mental powers to shut him down before he could say, "Hey, who are you?" He shortly thereafter escaped from police custody easily, and headed back to the street for more action, and more money. Personality and Motivations Polaris's goal as a supervillain is simple: get rich. He grew up poor, and he doesn't ever intend to be poor again. He mostly commits robberies, though he'll gladly sign up to work for another supervillain assuming the pay is good, he's treated well, and he doesn't have to do anything over the line (like kill someone... or even seriously injure them... he doesn't like the sight of blood, hates to see people hurt, and refuses to "get medieval" on people regardless of whose asking). Polaris hasn't done a very good job of saving his money so far -- he mostly throws it away gambling and partying, and needless luxuries -- but he's enjoying himself immensely, so he doesn't really care as long as he doesn't go to prison. So far he's been lucky in that regard. Quote "Kind of hard to shoot me with a bent gun barrel. Isn't is, cop?" Powers and Abilities Polaris's powers derive from his ability to control magnetism. Many of them only work on ferrous objects -- for example, he constantly projects an electromagnetic field that protects him from attacks, but only attacks using some form of ferrous metal (which would not include most bullets). Other powers, such as his ability to generate blasts of electricity, suffer no such limitations. Polaris hasn't learned much in the way of super-combat tactics. He tends to pick and attack foe he knows he can affect until they are defeated or he is. He could become a clever tactician, in time, but he's not there yet. He makes up for his lack of combat acumen by being very smart, and very wise in the ways of how electromagnetism can be used. He is a physicist after all (only months away from getting his PhD in the subject), and knows precisely how to use his power in suprising and innovative ways. Appearance Polaris's costume is gold and gray. The torso has an extended star pattern in gold from his shoulders to his belt. His belt, boots, and gauntlets are gold, as is his half-face mask. Out of costume, Adam Yoo is a handsome young man of vaguely Asian descent (his father is Chinese-American, while his mother is Irish-American). His hair is black and cut short, and his face often has an infectious grin... especially when he's just made a big score and can afford to party. Category:Characters Category:American Characters Category:Asian-American Characters Category:Energy Blasters Category:American Villains Category:Male Characters Category:Male Villains